


[HPDM]Everywhere

by hashimi777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashimi777/pseuds/hashimi777
Summary: *八年级衍生文~~~也许会有单箭头沙比尼→德，雷的小心！
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 13





	1. Everywhere

哈利·波特拥有了一个秘密。那些扎根在心底的非分之想随之渐渐明晰起来，时时刻刻盘踞在他的脑海里，以至于整周来除了麦格教授的课之外无一不是心猿意马的状态。  
“也许你自己根本不知道，现在最需要的东西是什么。”  
他最聪明的朋友赫敏不止一次这么说过。哈利总是忽略掉，或者假装那是只说给罗恩一个人听的话。

10天前，刚刚回到战后的霍格沃茨的那一刻，哈利还能无比轻松地同他的好朋友们说。毕业后，我马上就可以成为一名傲罗啦。那时候他甚至还不确定自己需不需要再回到学校上学，以他的身份，学历已经算是可有可无的东西了。然而哈利·波特的本性如此，跟随朋友是无二的选择。在城堡修复完毕之后，那一年受到波及的学生重返校园，有被战争摧残得支离破碎的家庭，也有勉强逃过一劫的侥幸之人。  
隔阂，很快变成了这群孩子之间最显著的关系。

不是所有人都是战争英雄。哈利意识到这一点是在开学时，麦格教授主持的那场死气沉沉的分院仪式上，他获得胜利的喜悦并无法掩盖无数人牺牲的事实和哀怨，连带今年入学的新生也带着与之年龄不相符的凝重。  
那份原本处于优势地位的轻松瞬间消失的无影无踪，哈利被胸口积压的共鸣感吞没。

直到被罗恩重重地戳了戳肘部，哈利才将自己从全程低头扶着额的姿势里释放出来。晚餐就要开始了，大堂的气氛因为美食的关系变好了一些，学生们开始纷纷交谈起来。哈利抬起头，整理了一下情绪和眼镜，紧接着，他眼角的余光穿越了好几张长餐桌的距离，瞥见了那个金色的人影。  
德拉科·马尔福无动于衷地坐着，哈利看不清那人的表情，他身边坐着布雷斯·沙比尼，似乎正在和某个女孩谈笑风生，不过总体来说，整个斯莱特林的氛围都远远要比哈利这里冷上许多，同时也是人数最少的一列。  
“你猜，马尔福这下还能风光起来吗？”  
尽管哈利克制了自己，但罗恩似乎还是注意到了他的视线。  
“我不知道。”哈利快速回答道。

事实上，哈利什么都知道。关于马尔福家的所有事。过去几个月难得安稳的假期里，金斯莱几次要求他出庭，都被他找借口推脱了。卢修斯还是不死心的要求上诉，让哈利不可抗拒地感到内心的矛盾。  
恐怕德拉科能够回到学校也只是暂时的，据他的了解，威森加摩的成员仍有半数不支持任何一个马尔福离开傲罗的监视。  
这场审判中，哈利的证词将得到高度的重视。是纳西莎救了他的命，从道理上说他该为此作证，但从感情上……  
哈利再次将视线移向了斯莱特林，这一次，他意外地和德拉科碰上了眼神，四目相对，只见淡金色头发的男孩握着双手放在唇珠上轻轻敲打，像是在做一个祷告，又或者那只是踌躇间不经意的小动作。  
短短几秒，德拉科眨了眨眼睛，放着桌上一口未动的食物，头也不回地离开了座位。

“嘿！不会吧？”罗恩在往嘴里送柠檬派的同时，已经默默在一旁观察了他的好友好一阵子，终于在哈利站起来的那一刻忍不住了。  
“抱歉罗恩，帮我带些吃的回休息室，谢谢了。”哈利甩下这句话，连整理袍子上的食物碎屑都忘记了，一路越走越快，朝着大门小跑过去。  
罗恩目瞪口呆地摊开双手。

谁都是心知肚明的。  
哈利之所以会追上去，大半是愧疚作祟，一小部分则是源自内心的坚决，他不想被德拉科小看了。  
清冷的楼道里连一只幽灵都看不见，哈利沿着那阵有规律的脚步声踏上楼梯，不过多久，便一把拽住了德拉科的手臂。光线不算明亮，但足够看清对方的脸了。  
“刚才你……是不是想对我说什么？”  
“你……”德拉科竟然没有挣扎，他只是盯着鞋尖在原地静立了好一会儿，接着望向哈利，眯起眼睛，“……我没有什么话要说的了。”  
哈利觉得金发男孩的这个表情是气愤中带着一些痛苦的，他本能地沉下脑袋想要逃避，又惊觉已经太晚，明明刚刚才好不容易燃起了决心，瞬间被吹散了。

“波特。”沉寂了一会儿，德拉科站在高一级的阶梯上，伸手揪住哈利的衣领将他拉近，“你想要什么？”  
哈利被迫仰起头，两人的鼻尖都快要贴在一起了，他一时之间一句话也说不出，只剩嘴唇无声地微微蠕动着。  
哈利突然记起，六年级，他也是这么热衷于跟在德拉科的身后，满地图的寻找对方的名字，那年在盥洗室里，他安抚了那个崩溃了的德拉科，鬼使神差般地亲了他。  
双方的反应过激，德拉科的钻心咒打偏了，自己却割开了德拉科的胸膛。  
那个时候，金发男孩躺在血泊中喘着气，虚弱地说了一句话：“波特……你想要什么？”

哈利非常、非常懊恼，在他情窦初开的一年，斗争、恐惧和死亡也随之而来。这个糟糕的结局一定让德拉科害怕了。只要这么一想，哈利不禁全身冰冷。  
德拉科将额头抵在哈利的肩膀上，缓缓松开了手。似乎是在轻轻叹气，哈利目睹对方的后背一上一下地起伏，几簇金色的发丝在他的颈部打转，从那里传来的温度是如此真实。  
要是当时他抱住德拉科就好了。可他却没说一句话。

*

“你必须清楚，自己需要什么，所以才回到学校，否则就是白费力气。”  
“可……我只是因为你和哈利要回学校，我才跟来的。”

哈利一直在把玩手里的羽毛笔，10天了，回归霍格沃茨带来的缅怀和兴奋感差不多已经消退了，相反他的烦恼一个个接踵而至。  
“八年级”的四个学院学生通常被安排在同一间教室里上课（时不时还得和七年级一起挤），因而哈利有许多机会见到德拉科，而彼时德拉科身边也不会像从前那样围着许多烦人的斯莱特林——但这也不是件好事，哈利发现总有一个人和德拉科成双出现，那个叫布雷斯·沙比尼的深色皮肤男孩，似乎是战争后他们才突然走到一起的，并且好巧不巧，他还总在哈利发现德拉科独处机会的时候出现，将人拉到一旁说笑。  
哈利甚至怀疑沙比尼是故意的……德拉科看上去也并没有很想和那片巧克力说话！  
当然，哈利更多的还是在反思自己，若是他能再果断、再强势一点，抱着信念去和德拉科搭话的话，哪怕沙比尼要和他搏斗，他也一定能把人打趴下。

“哈利，你在走神，听见我说什么了吗？”  
“……抱歉，赫敏，你是在和我说话？”哈利不动声色地放下那支羽毛笔，让注意力回到现实中。  
“当然，”赫敏皱了皱眉，“哈利，认真一点，不然我们也不会来图书馆讨论，这儿是个能让人严肃起来的地方不是吗？”  
“这儿只会让人昏昏欲睡。”插话的罗恩遭到了赫敏的肘击。  
“好吧，那我、我……”  
“哈利，”赫敏打断他，微微叹了口气，语重心长道，“还有你，罗恩，你们都该仔细思考回到学校的目的，不能一直被动下去，所以……好好想想，你们现在最需要什么。”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，他有点不习惯这个场面，刚刚还完全把自己置身于外，突然回到好友们的谈论中间，一时不知道要说什么。  
“我……我需要……”哈利歪着头，虽然里面几乎是一团浆糊，可他还是绞尽脑汁想蹦出几个词来应付，“我想我大概需要……一场恋爱？”  
好像有些匪夷所思，连哈利自己也这么觉得。

赫敏和罗恩，尤其是罗恩，瞪着大大眼睛无言地看着哈利。  
饶了他吧，就在刚才他还在情感的漩涡里挣扎呢。哈利想着，脸上忽冷忽热的。

“哈利·詹姆斯·波特！”赫敏挂起了无比夸张的表情，发出尖细的声音，坐在周围的女学生也被吓到了，“我在问你，职业上的需求，和你谈不谈恋爱没有关系！”  
印象里赫敏这么生气的后果通常会很糟糕，哈利不由得缩了缩肩膀。  
“哈利在开小差，他没听见……”罗恩也是一样，顺便帮忙安抚实则火上浇油。  
“我真是——不敢相信，你们就要毕业了，还想成为傲罗，那就该快些做好准备！”赫敏按着太阳穴摇摇头，她苦口婆心的话从来都被男孩们当成耳旁风。  
“放心，赫敏——我和哈利一毕业就能加入傲罗训练，那个时候再准备也不迟。”  
“所以我才说你们太被动，战后对傲罗的需求一定大有不同，你们要及时根据现况作出改变，否则会跟不上训练的——”  
“啊、啊——！”

罗恩蓦地发出一声怪叫，同时，哈利感觉到他的脚尖被狠狠踢了一下，他诧异地抬起头，只见罗恩看了看赫敏，又看了看哈利，脑袋稍稍倾斜成了一个不太自然的角度，说道：“我想起来——我和迪安约好了一起下棋——喝下午茶，赫敏，你也一起来吧，我们先去厨房拿点蛋糕和红茶——”  
“什么？真的？”赫敏不明所以。  
哈利朝着罗恩悄悄示意的那个方向看去，立刻就明白了，那个金色的人影正坐在赫敏斜后方很远的角落，独自一人。  
“赫敏，刚刚你说的很有道理，我会去找麦格教授商量一下的。现在就去。”哈利迅速反应过来，他相信罗恩会把赫敏处理好的，于是抓起自己的东西，离开了他们的视线范围。

哈利靠近那个角落，环视了一遍四周，确定没有出现沙比尼的影子之后，他的脚步不由自主地变得更轻更慢了一些，仿佛舍不得这些距离，其实是在掩饰内心的紧张。  
终于来到了德拉科的身边，哈利深吸了一口气，拍了拍他的肩膀，说道：“嘿。”  
德拉科转过头，露出一丝意外。

“是你……波特，什么事？”  
不知道是不是错觉，哈利总觉得对方的语气显得无精打采，他很想拉一张椅子坐下来和德拉科好好说话，但手才刚一碰到椅背，便听德拉科说：“……待会儿我约了别人讨论功课。”  
闻言，哈利的四肢僵硬了，半晌才说道：“没关系，我想……我们也应该谈谈，今晚能到天文塔楼来吗，嗯……十一点。”  
德拉科的表情很不好看，他放下手里的书，满脸的犹豫和为难。哈利在对方即将开口回应的时候猛地向后退了一步，后背重重地磕到了窗框上，他太激动了，也太仓猝了，今天一天脑袋都是晕乎乎的……他太害怕德拉科会拒绝了。  
“就这么定了！”哈利放大了音量，用近乎狼狈的姿态把快要掉下鼻梁的眼镜戴好，一边朝书架后面退去，“另外……上次你问我的……我的回答是‘我想要你’。”  
没有什么会比这自白更疯狂的了，哈利感觉眼眶和眉毛都在燃烧，他落荒而逃，最后还瞥见某个深色皮肤的男孩远远地走过来。

“怎么了？”布雷斯 ·沙比尼拉开椅子坐下。  
“……没什么，”德拉科望着救世主远去的身影，若有所思地说，“……今天波特好像不太正常。”

逃出图书馆，哈利绕着格兰芬多塔整整走了三圈，等他宣泄完胸口的情绪，整个人的热度差不多都消退了才回到公共休息室，室内唯一一张双人沙发上，赫敏正靠在罗恩的肩膀上午睡。  
哈利在他们对面坐下，罗恩便立刻小心翼翼地问道：“说上话了？”  
“差不多，我今晚要去找他。”哈利摆了摆手，岂止是说上话，他一下子就把自己全交出去了，“对了，罗恩，我还没有向你道谢，非常感谢你。”  
“举手之劳，”罗恩挑了挑眉，“不过，你们这么快吗？”  
“别想多，没这么快。”哈利揉了揉眼睛，站了起来，经历了那么高难度的心理斗争，他也觉得有些困了，想去床上躺一下。

“等一下，”罗恩制止了他，调整了一下自己的姿势，“我只是好奇……你打算怎么办？老马尔福，他的爸爸。难道你想一直拖下去？”  
“……唔，”哈利忍不住发一丝悲鸣，他刚刚好不容易才忘掉这件事，不如说这正是他晚上想和德拉科谈谈的内容之一，“我还……没想好，先和他商量了再说。”  
然而，哈利已经在这件事上纠结了好几个月了，如果他想到了两全其美的方法，早就写信给金斯莱了。这个时候他真的十分感激能有罗恩这样的一个知晓一切的朋友，否则他一个人或许会把自己憋死。

*

晚上十一点，哈利怀着忐忑不安的心情去了天文楼，他几乎都放弃思考了，却没想到德拉科正靠在墙上等着他。  
“……谢天谢地你来了。”  
“快点，冷死了。”德拉科撇了撇嘴，靠着墙坐了下来。  
哈利也自然坐到了他对面，他借着皎洁的月光注视着德拉科，那头向来梳得整整齐齐的金发蓬蓬松松的翘着几根毛，莫非是刚刚从被窝里爬出来？  
他们相视而望，直到德拉科嘟囔着不满地移开视线，哈利才不自觉地微笑了起来，说道：“抱歉，我中午的时候对你说了冒犯的话。”  
“波特救世主——竟然会因为‘冒犯一个马尔福’而道歉，真是大开眼界——”德拉科故意拖起了长音，说完，却叹了一口气，“……所以，什么意思，你想要……我？”

这句话回忆起来还是会让人害臊，哈利感到自己的脸部又开始渐渐灼热，但他得承认，这不算是什么临时脱口而出的无稽之谈，而是哈利心底的那点非分之想过于踊跃，一时冲破了他的理智。  
“……就是那样，”哈利舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，艰难地开了口，“就和我……和我第一次亲了你的时候一样。”

说到这个，德拉科眯起眼睛，整张脸像都像要拧到一块去的样子。哈利不禁落下了冷汗，德拉科这副表情，究竟是因为了想到了被神锋无影割开的伤，还是那一次他的吻真有那么令人讨厌呢？  
“波特，你真是个……无赖，”金发男孩收紧了盘坐的腿，在墙角缩成一团，发出闷闷的声音，“我承认……我并不排斥你那些……亲近，我只是不知道要怎么回应……但如果这就是你的条件的话，那你——”  
德拉科咻的一下站了起来，他的头颅微仰，睫毛却轻轻地低垂下来。  
“——你应该知道，我的父亲不会允许你和我在一起，他脱身之后，便会带我和妈妈离开。”

哈利怎么会不知道，卢修斯怕是几年前就已经看出他的心思了，毫不客气地警告他这是一种“窥视”，当时自己是怎么思考的，哈利早就忘记了，唯一可以肯定的是他从未由此产生放弃的念头，以至于五年级的假期在听说卢修斯入狱之后暗生喜悦，一种偏私、叵测的喜悦。  
太令人作呕了。哈利深深唾弃自己这种粗暴的想法，他也曾想极力避免这样的场合出现……却没想到今天再一次重演的状况更为险峻。哈利成了唯一一个能够，且应当拯救卢修斯的人。

“波特……？”德拉科等待了许久，依旧不见哈利回答，语末的尾音都沾染了几份犹豫，气势瞬间薄弱了下去，“我就直说了，如果没有你作证，我爸爸……我的父亲会被执行死刑……也许比摄魂怪之吻更……我不知道该怎么办……可是你，只要几句话，一封信，就能救了他。”  
仿佛陷入苦难，哈利痛苦地捂住脸。  
“……我明白这对你我都是一个非常艰难的抉择。”德拉科轻轻一跃，坐到身后的窗台上。

“好了，这是我的错……”是我太自私了，哈利想。他扶着墙站起来，大腿似乎快没有知觉了，“别坐在那儿，快下来，德拉科。”  
德拉科支撑着窗框的手臂在微微颤抖，哈利这才意识到自己是选了一个多差劲的地方，再怎么样他都不该忘了那个空窗户带给他的绝望回忆。  
“我不能违背父亲，却也不想失去他。”德拉科露出了一丝苦笑，继续说道。  
“先下来，好吗？”哈利一点点靠近德拉科，朝他伸出手。  
“你可以——可以救我爸爸的命，”德拉科近乎哀求，胸口剧烈地起伏，他握住了哈利的那只手，紧紧地握住，“波特，把一个人的命捏在手里的感觉如何……？”

tbc


	2. Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为总归要黄的所以我就ao3也都放吧……

*

——一切都会好起来的，要是这样就被击入了绝境，那他长久以来和自己命运做抗争的勇气都是从哪来的？  
哈利回去寝室的路上一直不停地自言自语，他当然能找到解决办法，不会眼睁睁看着德拉科崩溃——至少哈利知道了，德拉科正和自己一样陷入困境，但他没有推开自己……不排斥的意思也就是，在尝试接受吗？  
钻进冰冷的被窝，哈利打了一个哆嗦，他把手掌放在温暖的心口，为自己刚刚的意识小小的欢呼雀跃，整个人埋进床铺里，含糊不清地发出似笑非笑的声音。  
六年级的时候也是如此，他带着隐身衣偷偷跑去校医院，用拥抱堵住德拉科惊讶的喉咙，他连对方的脸都不敢去看，闭着眼睛说了一句“这不是我故意的”，怀抱里的金发男孩用力扭动着下巴，最后却没有把哈利推开。  
罗恩嘲笑他的自我感觉太良好，一个受伤未愈的马尔福当然没有力气挣扎，哈利不死心地又去找了德拉科，可第二天男孩的床头就挤满了人，每个人看上去都想把他赶跑，包括庞弗雷女士，甚至哈利自己……他站在门口，觉得无地自容，他怎么能弄伤德拉科呢？  
再往后德拉科就一直躲着他……他很快也就见不到德拉科了。

真的是这样吗？哈利朦朦胧胧地把这些不够完满的猜疑全都往好处想去，半梦半醒之间他一会儿像是回到了许多年前，一会儿又像来到了许多年后，而现实是被一片古怪的嘈杂声拎出来的。  
哈利还不算完全清醒，从眼睛的疲劳程度来看或许他连一个小时都还没睡到。他听见好几个人说话的声音远远地传来，听起来越发的清晰，这才意识到自己已经处于现实了，一旁还有他的室友七零八落的脚步声。  
“……纳威？”哈利在床上躺了几秒，还没打定主意是要继续睡觉还是下去瞧瞧，身体便擅自动了起来，率先拉开了帷幔，纳威正俯在窗口张望。  
“哈利，是霍珀，就在格兰芬多塔下面。”霍珀是接替费尔奇的新看门人，看样子是有学生夜游被抓住了——

“等一下……”哈利有种不好的预感，他急忙摸出眼镜戴上，踉踉跄跄地奔到窗口，他在楼下看到了指着人鼻子火力全开的霍珀，和一个赫奇帕奇的男生，以及他们旁边的沙比尼和……德拉科，“我的天，他们怎么了？”  
哈利被着实吓了一大跳，他和德拉科分开也没多久……德拉科怎么会出现在这里，还被霍珀撞见了？  
“呃……其实我刚才有点好奇，就放了伸缩耳下去听了一下，”纳威扬出手里的耳朵，只见哈利僵硬地转过头，等待他的下文，“似乎是霍珀先发现那个赫奇帕奇的男生和马尔福在一起夜游，沙比尼是后来出现的，不知道是不是霍珀误会什么了，他们吵得可厉害了——嘿哈利，你不会是想——这和你无关啊！”  
“……我得下去看看。”有没有关系不知道，但一定有他的责任。  
“你也会一起受罚的——”  
哈利胡乱套上一件袍子外套，把纳威的话堵在门内，现在他一步也等不了了，这段时间德拉科如果在学校里出了什么意外，极有可能被遣送回去，谁都想象不了会发生什么。

八年级的学生如果犯了些小错，通常校长之外的教员们都会睁一只眼闭一只眼，将他们视为半只脚踏出社会的人，但并不包括德拉科这样不合群的，有着前科的学生。  
除了哈利没人了解事情的严重性，就连……好吧，他猜沙比尼应该也不知道，不然也不会同霍珀争执得那么激烈了，要是真到了化解不了的地步……哈利甩了甩脑袋，丢掉那些顾忌，不出几分钟就到达了塔楼下层。  
他们站在露台上，霍珀站在沙比尼和一个人高马大的赫奇帕奇男生的中间，德拉科则站在沙比尼身后。  
“波特？！”德拉科第一个发现了哈利，因为只有他一个人握着手腕没有参与争论，沙比尼就像是他的代言人。  
“发生什么了……”哈利停下来大口地喘气。  
“我……”德拉科面色苍白地解释道，“这是个误会，我可能……遇到了点麻烦。”

这时霍珀终于注意到了哈利，他强硬地拽住沙比尼和赫奇帕奇男生的脖子，一步一步朝他走过去。  
“波特，”霍珀疑惑地看了看黑头发的男孩，又转头恶狠狠地瞪了德拉科一眼，大声说道，“你们4个，都要去校长办公室！”  
这一步是肯定跑不掉的，但好歹在哈利的计划中，只要不把傲罗们引来，他有自信能说服麦格教授。

被迫在霍珀的杂物间里待了将近5个小时，哈利觉得自己的脖子都要断了，光是说服沙比尼冷静下来就几乎耗费了他全部的精力。按照德拉科的说法，那个赫奇帕奇男生是突然出现在他面前的，而沙比尼则是他们产生冲突后才赶来的。  
“布雷斯是我叫他来的……他给了我这个，如果需要帮助可以随时找他，”德拉科指了指衣服上的一枚袖扣，而沙比尼也有一枚同样的，他注意到了哈利的表情立即发生了微妙的变化，于是补充道，“不过……我后悔了，布雷斯他真是，太冲动了，他平时不是这样的人才对……”  
“……现在没事了，等天亮，麦格教授会公正处理的。”哈利碰了碰对方的肩膀。  
“谢谢你……波特，但……你不应该下楼来的——”  
德拉科泄了气一般坐到一张破烂的长板凳上，轻轻呢喃。哈利偏要挤过去，和他坐在一起。沙比尼则蹲在地上，两个人快速对视了一眼，谁也没有好脸色。至于那个赫奇帕奇男孩，他是一个七年级学生，叫做波兰斯基，已经完全失去了争执那会儿的气势，目光混沌地坐在一张被霍珀没收来的魔毯上，一言不发。

天刚蒙蒙亮，4个男孩就被带了出来，赶往校长室，他们谁也没有挨着谁，各自都双腿打着颤，一个个都像是了魂似的疲惫不堪。哈利下意识地走在了德拉科后面。  
麦格教授的头发还披散着，显然是一起床就被霍珀通报了这件事。  
“教授，这一定是个阴谋，”霍珀毫不犹豫地指向德拉科，“一个见不得人的前食死徒夜游，还想诱惑其他学生，他们都得受罚。”  
难道每一任看门人都要这么偏执吗？哈利忍着怒气想到，他看了一眼波兰斯基，只见那男孩依旧呆滞。  
“不是的，教授，”德拉科按住沙比尼上前一步，“我——有梦游症，是波兰斯基突然擒住我——布雷斯·沙比尼是来找我的，哈利·波特……从楼上听见了动静。”  
“梦游？！我可没有每晚见你梦游！”霍珀像一只巨怪一样呲牙咧嘴。  
“……先生，您才上任10天而已，而我并不会每天梦游。”

“都停一下，”麦格教授拍了拍手，阻止了一来一去的无底辩论，“波兰斯基先生，你的解释呢？”  
剩下3个男孩的视线齐刷刷地指向他，只见波兰斯基机械地动了动嘴唇，一副胆怯无措的样子，半晌，挤出了几个字：“马尔福，马尔福踩了我的脚……我只好把他推到墙边……”  
“从头开始解释，因为什么你们才发生了冲突。”麦格皱起眉头，敲了敲桌面表示严重性。

“因为他是个无药可救的跟踪狂！别以为我不知道，在同一间教室上课的时候，好几次你都在德拉科身边打转——其他时候就尾随我们——你就是个恶心的混蛋！”沙比尼抢先回答，几乎要冲上前去质问，完全不畏惧高了他整整一个头的波兰斯基。  
哈利十足一惊，竟然有德拉科的跟踪狂？！而他完全没有注意到？！  
“不，不是的……”波兰斯基满头的冷汗，他低头看着脚尖，虚弱地辩解道。  
“马尔福先生，这是真的吗？”麦格教授并未受到他们情绪的影响，继续问道。

德拉科深吸了一口气，他的目光有些飘忽不定，哈利不禁担心了起来，其实就连他也没问出究竟发生了什么，德拉科只是把经过含糊其词地盖了过去。  
“那是……我清醒了之后，打算回寝室去，”德拉科拽住自己的袖口，闭上眼睛慢慢地开口道，“……想来波兰斯基昨晚一直在跟踪我，他趁我一个人的时候抓住了我的手，我一点都动弹不了……所以只好踩了他，可他又把我逼到墙角，他说……他说他的爸爸是威森加摩的巫师，能想办法让我的父亲脱罪，只要我一切都遵从了他……没错，他就是个恶心的混蛋，一个下流的变态。”  
再次睁开眼，德拉科已经坚定了目光，平静却锋利地望着波兰斯基。  
“我就知道……你那张满口污言秽语的臭嘴没准该用麻瓜的马桶刷好好清理一下。”沙比尼咬牙切齿地压低声音。

天哪，说出这样的经历一定很难过，哈利一下子就能理解了。  
“不，不是这样的！我……”波兰斯基手舞足蹈地趴到桌边，被霍珀领着后颈拖了回去，那般焦灼的样子恐怕是有许多难以启齿的秘密。  
“教授，”哈利觉得自己差不多该出场了，原本他只是想让德拉科脱身，现在他知道了事情来龙去脉，内心越发的不解气，他决定扯个小谎让这个大块头受的罚再重一些，“我在楼上听见了……用一些小道具，马尔福说的都是事实。您得相信我。”  
波兰斯基瘫坐在地上，仿佛身后有什么东西倒塌了。

麦格注视着哈利·波特的绿眼睛，它们显得那样诚恳，接着，她又环视了一圈在场的几个人，总结道：“……马尔福先生和沙比尼先生，周三晚上禁闭，持续两周，你们会跟着斯拉格霍恩教授。”  
哈利松了一口气，这已经算是个好结果了。  
“波特，虽然你没做什么，但既然你做好了被牵扯进来的准备，那么你也将一起受罚，同样是禁闭，下周三晚上，跟着我，”麦格教授的语气听上去略显歉意，不过哈利毫不在意，他很轻松，接下来要有好戏看，“最后，波兰斯基先生，我会给你的家人写信，具体的事情我们还要谈谈。”

“谢谢您，教授。”德拉科轻轻点头示意，沙比尼则抱着手臂对波兰斯基翻了个白眼。  
“好了，你们3个先回去，时间不早了，先休息一下，”麦格站起来，向他们摆了摆手，“波兰斯基先生——辛苦你再等一下，我先去给头发抹一点腊——”  
“欠你一个人情，波特。”深色皮肤的男孩用手背重重地拍了一下哈利的胸口，总算是正眼瞧了他一次。

随后德拉科被沙比尼推着离开了校长室，哈利连句话都来不及和他说，不过临走前，金发男孩朝他眨了眨眼睛。  
哈利认为那是一个富含深意的“谢谢”，希望他没有猜错，否则会影响他的好心情。尽管这一夜令人十分疲劳，哈利依然觉得无比兴奋，合上眼睛也睡不着回笼觉，他突然想起忘记问德拉科昨晚为什么要靠近格兰芬多塔的原因了，于是满脑子考虑着那些即将可能发生的好事。  
而不幸的是接下去两天德拉科都请了病假，沙比尼又只会拿鼻孔对着他了，哈利完全没有见到德拉科的可能。至于波兰斯基，沙比尼一定是把他的流言传了出去，以后他应该没胆子再动跟踪或那些不正经的歪脑筋了。  
到了周三，赫敏和罗恩都很惊讶于哈利受罚的事，只有纳威苦笑着假装什么都不知道。这一天直到晚上哈利也没找到和德拉科说话的机会，但一想到现在对方应该和自己一样正在关禁闭，他的心也就踏实了一点，他被要求整理校长室里的杂物，这些有很多都是邓布利多的遗物，画像上的校长们正七嘴八舌地指导他。由于被勒令禁闭期间不准使用魔杖，哈利只好徒手把厚重书本扔进木箱子里。

或许德拉科正在地窖里洗着又臭又脏的魔药瓶，又或许他要去禁林里采血什么药物，哈利想着，偷偷抿嘴笑了出来。  
“波特先生，有什么好笑的事吗？”坐在一旁麦格教授抬起头，哈利立刻不敢怠慢了。  
等一下，他怎么会忘了，德拉科现在明明是正和沙比尼在一起受罚呢！他居然还能笑得出来。  
“波特，小心那个奖杯，别下手太重。”  
“……我很抱歉。”哈利刚才心烦意乱的，压根没注意到手上拿着的是一个玻璃奖杯。  
“咳。”这时，麦格教授轻咳了一声，她脱下眼镜，示意了一下窗外。

黑头发的男孩不明所以地走过去，一打开窗户，便飞进来了一只纸鹤，里面是德拉科的字迹，哈利转惊为喜。  
“年轻人的浪漫，波特，”麦格随口说了一句，又埋头批起了作业，“不过你真的做好准备了吗。”  
“啊——呃，当然……”哈利的头晕乎乎的，还沉浸在一部分幻想中。  
25天后，卢修斯·马尔福将迎来最终审判。

tbc


	3. Everywhere

*

一夜无梦，当哈利早晨去见德拉科的时候，金发男孩浅浅地嗤笑了一声，照了镜子后他才发现自己那头又硬又卷的黑发连用乱都不足以形容。哈利很意外自己竟然得到这么一个安稳的夜晚，也许是因为这两天他担心的一些琐事可以放下了。  
“我回家了，关于父亲……我妈妈很担心，所以我才写信给你。”  
25天说长也不长，哈利没怎么多想，直接建议去找卢修斯谈谈。这是一个很大胆的选择，同时也可能终结掉哈利这几个月来的顾虑和犹豫，说到底，他光看重德拉科的部分太多了，还根本没有猜测过卢修斯的想法，然而对方一旦出狱就会带着家人离开英国的事实似乎已经板上钉钉的了。  
他绝对不希望这样！尽管明白马尔福家即使洗清罪名，继续待在国内也只会败坏下去，离开这里是最好的选择，哈利只要一想到再也见不到德拉科，私心便膨胀了起来，更何况，只是恢复名誉的话，他也……

“这里就是……我们到了？”  
在前往魔法部这件事上哈利表现出了极高的效率，麦格教授也很快就批准了他们离开学校。随着升降梯的移动德拉科显得越发揣揣不安，哈利这会儿又不知道该说些什么为好，整个过程中木讷的令人胸口发闷。  
“……还没，还要往下面走一层。”哈利一边说着一边为德拉科打开升降梯的门，然后又小心翼翼地握住男孩的手把人拉出来，他猜德拉科从来没有来过这里，他倒是很熟悉，战后更成了这里的常客。  
地牢门口，看守十分惊异于哈利·波特的到来，不过依然坚持要向上级请示，让他们在这里稍作等待。  
哈利早些时候已经和金斯莱打过招呼了，虽说没有明讲，但他有把握对方一定懂自己的意思。

“紧张吗？”哈利随口问道。  
德拉科点点头，迟疑了一下，又缓缓地摇了摇头道：“以前我可能没这么想过……有救世主站在同一边，真是太好了……”  
“你想过，”哈利立刻反驳，在德拉科疑惑的眼神中轻轻笑了，“一年级，你不是还想和我交朋友。”  
“啊……”说到这里，德拉科微微侧过脸，“那一天……你知道我有多尴尬。”  
“抱歉，但你确实说的很过分……”哈利本想说自己是后悔的，话到嘴边却临时改口了。  
“我以后不会这样了，”德拉科无奈地挑了挑眉，“至少现在我能享受救世主的特别优待。”

“是谁开学的时候还揪着我的衣服，我有必要给他优待吗？”这种气氛激起了哈利逗引的欲望，他假装生气地撩拨道，实则内心偷笑。  
“那是因为……”结果德拉科反而深深地低下了头，仿佛在认真地深思熟虑，“我两边都不想失去……无论是你还是爸爸……为什么一定要选一个，可能我是想不通，走投无路了才——”

“刚刚这个，我能当作是表白吗？”哈利突然扣住德拉科的手虔诚地放到胸口。  
“你、你只想说这个吗……”德拉科一下子涨红了脸，却没有马上抽回手。  
“我只是不想气氛太严肃了，”哈利不好意思地笑了笑，紧接着贴近对方的耳根补充道，“当然我也没有在开玩笑……要是你真的选择了我，你父亲岂不是会大发雷霆。”  
“当然……好痒，”耳廓受到了那温热吐息的刺激，德拉科反射性的动了动脑袋，其结果是牵连了整个颈部都被热浪侵袭，他咕哝了一声，稍稍将人推开，“所以你待会儿……千万别惹爸爸生气，否则更加没有说话的余地……我身上的警告还没接触，肯定没有权限见他，你一个人注意点……”

“……欸？难道我要一个人去见你父亲？”  
“是，”德拉科心虚地回答，“所以……如果可以的话，代我问候一下爸爸……”  
闻言，哈利有气无力地靠到墙壁上，幸好他和德拉科还十指相扣着，不然他或许会由于小小的腿软而跌倒。哪怕这个情况并不完全在意料之外，哈利仍然受到了一定的打击，一时间大脑懵钝。  
搞了半天，原来真正该紧张只有他一个人。

恰好这时那名看守请示上级回来，告诉哈利已经可以带他进去了，而德拉科果然没有探监的许可，只能在外等候。  
“别担心。”哈利飞快地朝德拉科的脸颊上亲了一下，心情复杂地松开了手。  
好了，那么接下来他要怎么对付老马尔福呢。

走在阴冷的地牢里，哈利暗暗发誓绝对不要再进来一次了，卢修斯·马尔福倒是比他想象的要好许多，除了那头和德拉科一样的淡金色发丝失去了少许光泽，这位老相识依然显得优雅且高贵。  
“我本来不想见你，”卢修斯那双狭长的眼睛盯了哈利好一会儿，还没等到男孩的开场白便开始咄咄逼人，“我不会把我的儿子当作交易筹码的。”  
哈利有些惊讶于卢修斯的敏感，不愧是在官场混迹多年的老手，也许在得出最终审判的通知后对方就猜到了他会前来、自以为捉摸清了他在思考什么……然而哈利也不想示弱，白白被卢修斯牵着鼻子走。  
“恕我直言先生，你好像没有拒绝会面的权力……”突然想到德拉科的忠告，哈利不得不收敛起了一些，“不过放心，我不是来改变你的想法的……甚至直到刚才，我都还不知道自己该做什么。”  
“那就滚回去，”卢修斯好不留情地用手边的金属容器敲击了一下桌面，“既然你不打算作证，那就等着良心受到谴责吧。”  
面对如此顽固的人，哈利不禁落下一滴冷汗。

“……我想问，”半晌，哈利慢吞吞地开口道，“你难道一点也不想了解一下德拉科是怎么想的吗？”  
“怎么会……”说着，卢修斯露出一个嘲讽的笑容，“我可是很好奇你和德拉科究竟是到了哪一步……他才有胆子在我眼皮底下把你给放走。”  
不仅如此，德拉科还偷偷把魔杖塞给了他。  
“我们——互相喜欢。”哈利大言不惭道，事实上这已经算是他小心翼翼的试探了，否则卢修斯的脸色会更加难看。  
“……很好，”卢修斯收起笑容，转而浑身散发出一股隐忍之下的盛怒，“可惜德拉科不会抛弃他的父亲，想必这一点一定让你很困扰吧，波特，你除了把我彻底耗死在地牢里，没有得到德拉科的方法。”

哈利轻哼了一声，稍稍向后退一步：“不……我不会耗死你，你会出狱，但是……我不会让德拉科离开英国。”  
“……你为什么那么执着于他。”卢修斯的表情带上些许狰狞。  
“我已经失去了父母，失去了小天狼星，还有很多其他重要的人……尝到了无数种悔恨的滋味，”哈利闭上眼睛，回忆像是永远不会消逝的噩梦，“……所以我决定了，曾经一度后悔的事情，只要还有一丝机会，我就一定要去挽回它。”  
哈利似乎终于明白了这么多天以来为何自己如此痛苦的原因，他并不希望自己只是“尽力就好”，而是抱着必须要达到目的的心态才站在这里。

卢修斯狠狠地瞪着哈利的脸，没有说话。  
“……我会救你，但我不是来找你商量，或说服你，我只是来表达我的决心，”哈利斟酌了一下，最终选择了折中的口气，“……以及告诉你，德拉科绝对不是什么交易的筹码，他是一个需要得到认同的活生生的人。先生，请你……做好心理准备。”

如果不从根本上告诫卢修斯消除父子之间的隔阂和控制，那德拉科未免就太可怜了……哈利不确定刚才的那番话算不算得上是威胁，不管如何，这场短暂的会面都到了尾声，走出地牢的时候他的步伐倒是轻巧了许多，一出去就看见德拉科焦急地站在门口，睁着大大的眼睛满脸写着“怎么样？”的疑惑。  
“至少我没有让他大发雷霆，”哈利摊了摊手，故作轻松地说，“……不过其实挺糟糕的，幸好我的目标算是达到了。”  
“什么目标？”  
“秘密。”哈利大笑起来，由于察觉到德拉科看上去放松了许多，他的心情也瞬间变好了起来，希望他做的一切都不会白费。  
“哼，那你憋死吧……”德拉科撇嘴，甩下黑发男孩一个人快步离开。  
“嗯……我现在刚好觉得自己像一大片融化的冰川，那些雪水都不知道该往哪里发泄。”哈利追上去，抢在德拉科前面按下了升降梯的按钮。  
“那你飞一飞，打一打魁地奇，最好被游走球砸个几次，然后你就爽快了。”德拉科认真地建议。  
“噢！魁地奇，我都忘了，我都有多久没有打过了，真是个好主意，”校队似乎都不太考虑那些八年级的学生了，而假期里哈利忙着处理各种事情完全没有空隙，“不过首先，我得买一把新扫帚才行。”  
说完，哈利望向德拉科，若不是升降梯到达，没准他们会一直这么对视下去。

“对了……德拉科，这周末……要不要一起去霍格莫德，买一把扫帚，顺便逛一逛。”  
“啊、我想想，嗯……好吧。”德拉科思索了一会儿，苍白的脸上浮现出淡淡的粉红色。  
看来今天个好时机。哈利的脑内开始了欢呼，天知道他有多心动……噢，当然，他没有忘记告诉德拉科最重要的事情。

“德拉科，你父亲会没事的，你也不会离开这里。”哈利握住对方的手将人拉到贴近自己身边。  
这是他能够作出的承诺，并且不需要回答。

*

时间还没进入10月，霍格莫德也还不算太冷，德拉科却还是戴上了一顶毛绒绒的帽子，以至于遭到了哈利爱不释手的亵玩，直到被一掌呼中下巴才投降。  
新开的这家飞行器专卖店人声鼎沸，价格自然也是惹人议论纷纷，但显然金加隆并不是哈利担心的东西，他正在苦苦烦恼要怎么突破那些狂热粉丝和好奇群众的重围。他的约会对象可不像自己这么有耐心。

“接下来我们去哪？”  
他们好不容易买好了扫帚，还去了蜂蜜公爵糖果店，德拉科含着糖，两眼都笑成了弯弯的月牙形，看来刚才那些粉丝骚动带来的不快已经消失了。  
“去一个人少的地方吧。”  
酒吧里的情侣座位上挤满了未成年的巫师，太没有情调，德拉科也不想在这里引人注目，最后他们在尖叫棚屋附近找了一块石头坐下，哈利非要和他挤在一起。  
“……波特，没想到你意外的粘人。”幸好这块石头不算小，不过两个男孩紧贴着也不是什么舒服的姿势。  
“这儿也没有其他地方可以坐了……习惯就好。”哈利搂住德拉科的肩，两个人又靠拢了一些，“尖叫棚屋，虽然现在进不去，但其实那不是一间鬼屋。”  
“真的？从来没人说过。”德拉科将信将疑，他显然对靠近或者进入那里毫无兴趣。  
对于过去几年里尝尽了刺激和冒险的哈利，会知道的东西自然比其他人要多得多，而当他把这么多经历和秘密转述给德拉科的时候又收获了另一番成就感。那双亮晶晶的眼睛一定从小就是大人们的睡前故事的忠实听众，哈利光是想像一下就觉得要被击倒了。

“……对了，那一晚我们分开之后，你到格兰芬多塔楼做什么，来找我吗？”闲聊进行到一半，哈利随口问道。  
“噢，那个，”闻言，德拉科垂下眼睑，按了按自己的太阳穴，“……其实没什么，就当我是……真的在梦游好了，因为我实在不想再回忆起来了。”  
“你是说波兰斯基？他已经罪有应得了……没有被退学都是算便宜他了。”哈利毫不留情地批判道，事实上他一直在为这件事担心。  
“我怕他会把细节说出去，你说……他跟踪我的时候会不会发现我们见面过？虽然我不在乎自己在学校里的名声，可是他一开始那么理直气壮……”  
“不会，”哈利断言，他知道德拉科刚刚是在为救世主的名誉担忧，那他得小小的提醒对方一下，自从战争以后，他的威慑力和影响力几乎都可以和麦格校长并驾齐驱了，“……我可以立刻让波兰斯基的名声扫地，他大概以为可以把霍珀糊弄过去，没想到我来了。”  
“还有沙比尼……我知道你不喜欢提他，但如果他没有及时赶到，我恐怕就被那个大块头拖走了。”德拉科说着，偷偷看了哈利一眼。  
“我没说不能提他，只要彼此都坦诚就好了，”哈利往嘴里塞了一颗蜂蜜糖，末了又补充了一句，“……好吧，我承认我是有点嫉妒他，也许我也应该送你个什么纪念品，让你时刻戴在身上记着我才行……”

赫敏的大道理可能有一句进了哈利的耳朵，即使拐成了歪理。他回到学校确实是为了获得些什么——他需要的东西。毕竟战争结束了，哈利认为自己可以稍稍、安心地休息一下了。而如果需要的和想要的东西刚好一致的话，就更加再好不过了。  
“……德拉科，你想谈恋爱吗？”天色渐渐变暗的时候，哈利小声地贴在德拉科的耳边问道，介于它的对象是个十分不坦率的害羞人士，他觉得必须要问的那么直白。  
借着慢慢泛起橘色的云朵，德拉科终于抛弃了他拘束的原则，直接侧过脸在哈利的唇上轻轻送上了一吻，并嘲笑道：“你好迟钝。”  
哈利惊异于自己被无端端地小看了一次，同时也为德拉科第一次的主动而兴奋。于是在将夕阳的浪漫尽收眼底之前，他捧起了金发男孩的脸颊，纵情回应那份柔软。

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实没结束！！！没结束！！！但是我打算搞成系列短篇，就是每篇之间有关联又可以勉强看成独立篇，防止我坑了（）  
> 后面有关系的短篇也在这个文档章节后面更新，小标题大概会换一换
> 
> 还有一个butterfly系列最近有了灵感www
> 
> 反正哪个有灵感就先填哪个QAQ


End file.
